Ensnared By Darkness
by ScarredAngelofWar
Summary: The Triforce has passed on again and Gannon has resurfaced. Along with the old Dark Link, they break free from the Evil realm and make a plan to capture all the blondes in the land so they can find who has the triforce peices. OC included
1. Chapter 1

Ensnared By Darkness

Prologue:

Many eons ago, the three goddesses descended upon Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, with her strong flaming arms created the earth. Farore, goddess of Courage, created the life that lives upon it, and Nayru, goddess of Wisdom created spirits and law upon the life. They banished the evil that had overcome the realm and it became the Evil Realm. The world they had created had been made into the Human Realm and the place where the Goddesses departed had become the spirit realm. They made the golden Triforce, the source of all power.

The Triforce had the power to either break or make the world of Hyrule. It could only be opened by the stones separated between the three races upon the world. The Kokiri, the Zoras, and the Gorons, protected the stones, and The Hylian Royalty protected the Ocarina of time. A evil man, named Gannondorf decided to steal the Triforce and punished the races in want of the items. A small boy had lived with the Kokiri and as was asked by the Great forest spirit, the Deku tree to save them. He gathered the stones and met with Zelda who gave him the Ocarina of Time and fled from the clutches of Gannondorf.

The boy, Link, hurried to the Temple of time, the hiding place of the Triforce and entrance to the sacred realm. There he found the Master sword. Upon removing it from its pedestal he went into a deep slumber. He was not ready to bear the burden of being the Hero of Time. The title only given to the wielder of the master sword.

Unfortunately, this left it open for Gannondorf to get the Triforce. In seven short years the world changed drastically for the worse. Seven years later, Link awoke to find the state that the world had fallen. He began his search for Zelda. Something occurred that no one had imagined. The Triforce split into three. One piece for Gannondorf, one piece for Zelda, and one for Link. The battle began, and Link defeated Gannon and saved Zelda.

Gannon was banished to the evil realm; therefore, the Triforce remained uncompleted. Until the Triforce is whole, the two remaining pieces will pass on to the next generation. In doing so, weakening the barriers of the Evil realm and giving Gannon a chance to resurface.

This is the legend of the Triforce. And this is Hyrule's destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Back Talk

Chapter One: Back Talk

Gannon stood on the balcony of his castle, watching out at how much Hyrule had transformed in fifteen short years. He had spent so much time in that cursed Realm thanks to those nasty little pointed eared pests. Yes, Zelda and Link had caused him much grief, but now they were gone.

He knew of the chance that there might be a reincarnation of the pair, but he was given all this time to build his empire, since the Triforce was passed to mere infants. Even now the little pests would be barely out of puberty, and most likely had no idea what kind of power they held. He chuckled quietly to himself.

Yes indeed, no one was going to knock him from his throne this time. He would make sure of it. He already had every blonde male thrown into his dudgeon, so Link was out of the picture. And all the blonde females were working in his castle as servants. Yes indeed, no one was going to knock him from his throne this time.

A blonde girl in rags entered Gannon's room in a big mocking sweeping curtsey.

"Mr. Gannondorf, _Sir," _she spat. This was one of the new servants, the only one whose name he knew. In fact, because of her disobedience, there were already bruises on her face, and bleeding cuts down her back.

"Yes Lilly?" he asked,

"The Shadow is here to see you, _Sir" _she continued to bite out the word "sir" not forgetting yesterday's punishment, but not obeying completely,

"Lilly, did you forget what we talked about yesterday? You need to get a hold on that tongue girl, or we'll have to scar your pretty face." The shadow entered behind her.

"Ah yes, what were you able to find out in the dudgeons?" asked Gannon, a slight smirk on his face.

"No green, no pointy ears, none of them resemble Link in the least bit." The shadow reported.

"Good," Gannon smiled, "What about in the temple of time? What have you found there,"

"Nothing," replied Shadow.

"You're lying," hissed Gannon,

"That is t...to s…say s…sir that I have found n…nothing because I have y…yet to go t…to the t…temple of t…time," stuttered the Shadow,

"So you're going to disobey me too?"

"No sir, I have just not gone yet, I will still go,"

"Good, because you don't want to cross me shadow," growled Gannon, "Lilly, if you would kindly tell the shadow what happens when you cross me," he smirked

"E urts ew ecause it maks em fell impotan" said Lilly,

"What?" Gannon spun around to come eye to eye with Lilly holding her tongue between her fore finger and her thumb,

"What are you doing you insolent girl?" spat Gannon,

"Ew old e tew old my tonge!" complained Lilly,

"That is it, girl!" he roared, "I have had it with your blatant disrespect for me," Gannondorf raised his hand, forming a sphere of dark power. A hazy hand grabbed Gannon's shoulder.

"Wait my lord," warned the silhouette. "What if she carries the Triforce? If you kill her, you will only hurt your search for the reincarnated pair." Gannon growled under his breath and rubbed his tanned temples.

"Fine," sneered the dark lord, "If you wish for her safety this much, you take her, and while you're at it, teach the wench some obedience," a smirk played across the monsters chapped lips.

"Yes sir," the shadow bowed deep and low. As he left, he grabbed Lilly roughly by her arm and dragged her out of Gannon's quarters.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" hissed Shadow.

"What the hell is wrong with YOU?!" argued Lilly, "Grabbing me like that! Just who do you think you are?" she spat.

"I just saved your life!" He yelled, "I would think you would be grateful!"

Lilly mocked him in an overly dramatic curtsey,

"Thank you KIND _sir_, for your display of chivalry!" She stomped as she spoke, "Is that enough gratitude?" She then stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't _Fair maiden,"_ The shadow mocked, "Didn't you hear him, you're my slave now," he grasped her arm again and dragged her toward his corridor.

"Oh no YOU don't!" she shouted, "I am no one's slave! I would rather die! You call this saving me? I would rather go face Gannondorf's wrath!" She broke free of his grasp and toward the big red door to Gannon's bedroom. Shadow grabbed Lilly by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"You left me no other choice, _milady" _he carted her off to his room.

Lilly lay sleeping on a pallet on the floor. Shadow smiled. The girl had guts, lots of guts. That was for sure, she was very courageous. Whether or not she had the wisdom to know what she was doing, or the power to back it up was questionable, but without a doubt, the girl had guts.

She was quite educated for a servant, she must have been stolen away a lot later in her life, probably from a richer family too. She had perfect grammar and a large vocabulary. She was quite pretty for a servant as well. Her flaxen tresses came down to her waist in gentle curls, framing her dirty and bruised face. He noticed through the many cuts and tears in her rag like clothing, many scars. Most of them were probably forms of punishment from Gannondorf, but many of them seemed to old to have been caused by him, especially if she was one of the new additions.

She, like many of the servants at Gannon's castle, had pointed ears, like those of Zelda and Link. Her fair skin also matched Zelda's, but her eyes were different. They were deeper, more determined and fierce. And her attitude was far different than the late princess. Where as Zelda was calm and cool headed, this girl rushed into things without thinking and did anything she could to prove she was less afraid than others. Even different from Link, who had as much courage as this girl, he was loyal and humble, where this girl was anything but humble.

She turned in her sleep, cuddling to her pillow in a childlike manner. Shadow smiled slightly. She was different from anyone at Gannon's castle, anyone alive anyway. She had one thing going for her; she was the right age to be Zelda's reincarnation. That was the only thing that spared her from a hideous death at Gannon's hand.

Slowly, the opaque man reached down and brushed her hair from her face, examining her. She shivered. The shadow's had was cold, having no body warmth what so ever. He drew back, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Shadow hated being a shadow. Everything withdrew at his touch. That is why he is better fitted for the role of evil. If you work for Gannon you _want _everything to shy away from you.

He grabbed a blanket from his unused bed and draped it over her sleeping form.

"I envy you sweetheart," he whispered, "I wish I had the guts to tell that orange haired freak what I think of him."


End file.
